Tatooine
Categoria:Pianeti Categoria:Pianeti_dell'orlo_esterno Categoria:Pianeti_dell'Impero_Infinito Tatooine (pronunciato tætu'in) e' un mondo deserto situato in un sistema stellare binario nel Settore Arkanis dei Territori dell'Orlo Esterno. E' abitato dalla povera popolazione locale la cui principale attivita' e' la coltivazione di umidita'. Altre attivita' comprendono la vendita al dettaglio di attrezzatura usata ed il traffico di rottami. Il pianeta si trova lungo la corsia di spedizione 5709-DC, un'appendice della Rotta Commerciale Triellus, che a sua volta connette alla Via Sisar. Il pianeta inoltre non e' lontano dalla Via Corelliana. Esso ha un suo sistema di navigazione. Tatooine viene ricordato soprattutto per il ruolo primario che ha avuto nella storia della galassia: e' il pianeta natale di Anakin Skywalker. E' su di esso che il Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn riconobbe il potenziale di Anakin per diventare uno Jedi e che quest'ultimo fece conoscenza con Obi-Wan Kenobi, suo futuro maestro e mentore. Tatooine ospito' anche il figlio di Anakin, Luke, che vi visse fino a quando non divenne adulto. Geologia, geografia, flora e fauna Si ritiene che Tatooine sia uno dei pianeti piu' vecchi dello spazio conosciuto ed e' composto da un nucleo liquido, un mantello roccioso ed una crosta di silicati. La presenza di fossili suggerisce che Tatooine fosse in passato ricoperto da vasti oceani successivamente prosciugatisi, lasciandosi alle spalle formazioni geologiche quali Beggar's Canyon, formatosi intorno al 2.000.000 BBY. Altri interessanti elementi geologici comprendono il Mare di Dune (un enorme deserto), l'Altopiano dei Funghi (un'ampia formazione di gigantesche rocce in posizione verticale), e le Jundland Wastes (una regione rocciosa). Orbitando intorno a due soli, Tatoo I e Tatoo II, il pianeta e' coperto da deserti e formazioni rocciose, ed i giorni sono estremamente aridi e luminosi. E' in effetti cosi' fortemente illuminato dai suoi soli che dallo spazio puo' sembrare anch'esso una stella. E' il caso delle prime persone che scoprirono Tatooine, le quali lo scambiarono per una stella fino a quando degli esploratori vi atterrarono e scoprirono che si trattava di un pianeta desertico. A causa delle condizioni estreme, solo una relativamente mite regione dell'emisfero boreale e' abitabile, e meno dell'1% della superficie del pianeta e' ricoperto d'acqua. Popolazione Gli abitanti di Tatooine includono molte specie diverse provenienti da diverse parti della galassia, come si puo' notare dando un'occhiata ai numerosi bar e cantine nelle citta'. La maggior parte delle creature sul pianeta amano giocare d'azzardo e scommettere quasi su ogni cosa, specialmente sulle corse degli sgusci. Cio' potrebbe confermare il fatto che il pianeta e' stato per lungo tempo sotto il controllo degli Hutt. Tatooine e' noto per far apparire gli abitanti nativi (in particolare Umani di mezza eta' o piu' vecchi) come piu' vecchi di dieci anni o piu' di quanto non siano in realta' a causa dei due soli e del difficile clima. Flora e fauna Nonostante la sua estrema aridita', Tatooine presenta molto forme di vita. Per quanto riguarda la flora vanno citati il muschio rasoio, i fiori imbuto, i deb-deb e gli Hubba gourd. La fauna non-senziente include invece le seguenti creature: |} Storia Impero Infinito In passato Tatooine fu un mondo lussureggiante con ampi oceani e giungle planetarie abitate dai nativi e tecnologicamente avanzati Kumumgah. In un certo momento della sua storia, l'Impero Infinito dei Rakata invase il pianeta conquistando e schiavizzando i suoi abitanti nativi. I Kumumgah tuttavia si ribellarono e riuscirono a scacciare i Rakata dal pianeta. In risposta a cio', i Rakata sottoposero il pianeta ad un bombardamento orbitale che "vetrifico'" (ovvero fuse i silicati del terreno rendendoli vetro, il quale nel tempo si frantumo' in sabbia) il pianeta e ne fece evaporare gli oceani. Il drastico cambiamento climatico provoco' una separazione degli indigeni Kumumgah in due razze distinte: i Gorfa (conosciuti anche come predoni Tusken o Sabbipodi) ed i Jawa. Repubblica Galattica Primi anni Tatooine fu inizialmente scoperto dalla Repubblica nel 5000 BBY, e nel 4200 BBY fu fondata la prima colonia chiamata Anchorhead. Sfortunatamente, questi pirmi coloni Umani ebbero difficili rapporti con i nativi Gorfa e ne distrussero la cultura, provocando la loro evoluzione nei Sabbipodi, poi conosciuti anche come predoni Tusken. Il pianeta fu rappresentato nel Senato Galattico da Sidrona Diath. Durante la Grande Caccia, il pianeta fu ripulito dei terentatek da parte degli Jedi. Epoca di guerra Nonostante Tatooine sono fosse ritenuto degno di essere conquistato dai Mandaloriani durante le Guerre Mandaloriane, un gruppo di Mandaloriani esiliati si stabili' sul pianeta dopo la guerra. Il loro destino non e' pero' noto. Al tempo della Guerra Civile Jedi, il pianeta era praticamente controllato dalla Czerka Corporation. Essi tentavano l'estrazione di minerali, ma presto scoprirono che il materiale aveva strane proprieta' magnetiche che provocavano la rapida corrosione del metallo, rendendolo quindi inutilizzabile a fini produttivi. Successivamente, Revan si reco' su Tatooine durante la sua ricerca della Star Forge. Egli scopri' che la Czerka Corporation stava tentando di togliere di mezzo una vicina tribu' di Sabbipodi a causa dei loro attacchi a dei sandcrawler della corporazione. Con l'aiuto del droide HK-47 poco prima acquistato, Revan fu in grado di comunicare con la tribu' ed a negoziare una tregua dopo essersi infiltrato nel loro insediamento. Revan venne in tal modo a sapere che i Sabbipodi vedevano nella Czerka un invasore dei loro territori, e tale era la ragione dei loro frequenti attacchi. Era perduta Qualche tempo dopo la visita di Revan, la colonia di Anchorhead ando' spopolandosi ed infine il pianeta fu dimenticato fino a che la Repubblica non lo scopri' di nuovo nel 1100 BBY. I Monaci B'omarr costruirono un monastero sul pianeta nel 700 BBY, il quale venne usato come covo dal bandito Alkhara nel 550 BBY. Nuove colonie umane Nel 100 BBY, la Dowager Queen si schianto' sul pianeta nel sito in cui poi sarebbe sorta Mos Eisley. I sopravvissuti allo schianto erano Umani provenienti da Bestine IV, i quali fondarono l'Insediamento di Bestine, la capitale di Tatooine, ed ebbero il primo contatto con i Jawa. Poco dopo, i coloni fondarono Forte Tusken, il quale venne spazzato via dai Sabbipodi un anno dopo la sua fondazione. Da quel momento gli Umani chiamarono i Sabbipodi "predoni Tusken". Successivamente Anchorhead venne ripopolata nel 93 BBY. Mos Eisley fu colonizzata da Umani e Rodiani nell'85 BBY e Mos Espa nell'80 BBY. La Corellian Mining porto' molti digger crawler sul pianeta, ma poi li abbandono', cosi' come la Repubblica abbandono' tutti i suoi intenti ed obiettivi, nel 70 BBY, quando la stazione orbitale Tatoo III si schianto', rivelando la natura instabile dei minerali locali dai quali erano stati estratti i materiali con i quali era stata costruita. I crawler abbandonati cambiarono radicalmente la civilta' Jawa, venendo utilizzati come fortezze mobili dalle tribu' Jawa alla ricerca di materiali da raccattare nei deserti. Sebbene successivamente il pianeta venne considerato tecnicamente parte del Settore Arkanis della Repubblica, gli Hutt divennero di fatto i suoi dominatori quando vi arrivarono nel 65 BBY. Nel 60 BBY, Merl Tosche fondo' la Stazione Tosche nella periferia di Anchorhead. Kajidic Hutt rivali entrarono in competizione per il controllo del pianeta, soprattutto i Besadii (rappresentati da Gardulla l'Anziano) ed i Desilijic (rappresentati da Jabba the Hutt). Il famigerato Jabba scaccio' Alkhara dal suo covo e fece del Monastero B'omarr il suo personale palazzo. Ascesa dell'Impero Nel 32 BBY, Anakin Skywalker divenne una leggenda locale a Mos Espa essendo stato il primo Umano a vincere una corsa degli sgusci, in questo caso niente meno che la famosa Boonta Eve Classic. Dopo la vittoria, egli lascio' Tatooine per unirsi all'Ordine Jedi. Verso la fine del 32 BBY, Jango Fett si reco' su Tatooine e si sbarazzo' di Gardulla l'Anziano per conto di Jabba, dando a quest'ultimo il virtuale monopolio sul mondo criminale di Tatooine. Tale monopolio fu tuttavia sfidato dalla regina del crimine Whiphid, Lady Valarian. Nel 22 BBY, Anakin Skywalker torno' su Tatooine, avendo percepito che sua madre, Shmi Skywalker, soffriva di un terribile dolore. Shmi era in effetti stata catturata e torturata da dei predoni Tusken e successivamente mori' tra le braccia di Anakin. Infuriato, il ragazzo uccise ogni singolo Sabbipode del villaggio. Verso l'inizio delle Guerre dei Cloni, la Repubblica tento' di ristabilire la propria presenza sul pianeta costruendovi uno spazioporto, ma il Generale della Confederazione Sev'rance Tann, alleata con un signore del crimine minore, l'Hutt Boorka, lo spazzo' via e ne fece la sua propria fortezza. Jabba protesto' al diretto coinvolgimento di Boorka nelle Guerre dei Cloni, e informo' Echuu Shen-Jon sulla posizione della fortezza, consentedogli di liberarla. In realta', l'aiuto dato ad Echuu era per Jabba semplicemente un modo per eliminare Boorka, poiche' lo stesso Jabba era direttamente coinvolto nelle Guerre dei Cloni: attraverso Tatooine infatti egli consegnava del cortosis a Metalorn per la Techno Union per la costruzione di droidi di cortosis. Anakin Skywalker pose fine a questa operazione. In seguito all'Ordine 66 ed alla Grande Purga Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi si nascose su Tatooine, tenendo nel frattempo d'occhio il giovane Luke Skywalker, affidato dallo stesso Kenobi al figliastro di Shmi, Owen Lars, ed a sua moglie Beru. Impero Galattico All'inizio del governo dell'Impero Galattico, il numero di abitanti sul pianeta era stimato a circa 200.000. Nel 18 BBY l'Impero colloco' svariati battaglioni di stormtrooper sul pianeta perche' fossero raccolti dall'Eye of Palpatine, che non fece mai arrivo. Aveva una guarnigione anche a Mos Eisley, sebbene le truppe stanziate li' prestavano ben poca attenzione al crimine che infestava lo spazioporto. Poco prima della distruzione di Alderaan, lo Star Destroyer Devastator catturo' la Principessa Leia Organa a bordo della Tantive IV sopra Tatooine. Leia stava tentando di contattare Kenobi per richiedere il suo intervento in aiuto dell'Alleanza Ribelle nel risolvere la crisi della Morte Nera, cosi' come le era stato richiesto dal suo padre adottivo Bail Prestor Organa, una compatriota di Kenobi. Leia non si rese conto del segreto che Bail ed Obi-Wan condividevano: ella era la figlia di Anakin Skywalker. Quando gli stormtrooper abbordarono la nave, Leia consegno' i piani per la costruzione della Morte Nera da poco ottenuti al droide R2-D2, il quale fuggi' sulla superficie di Tatooine con la sua controparte C-3PO. Subito dopo Darth Fener catturo' Leia, senza sapere che ella era sua figlia. Fener, in origine Anakin Skywalker, fece porre gli stormtrooper del Comandante Nahdonnis Praji, agli ordini di Brenn Tantor e del Gran Generale Malcor Brashin, alla pulizia del pianeta in cerca dei droidi, ignorando le proteste del Governatore locale Tour Aryon. I droidi furono catturati dai Jawa e successivamente acquistati da Owen Lars, ma R2-D2 fuggi' alla ricerca di Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke Skywalker e C-3PO lo inseguirono, ma furono attaccati dai Sabbipodi. Furono savati da Kenobi, il quale fece fuggire i predoni Tusken emulando il verso di una terribile creatura di Tatooin, il Drago Krayt. In seguito Obi-Wan inizio' ad istruire Luke sugli Jedi, tenendo nascosta pero' la verita' su suo padre, facendogli credere che Anakin Skywalker fosse stato assassinato da Darth Fener. Diede a Luke la spada laser che una volta apparteneva ad Anakin. Nel frattempo il gruppo di ricerca Imperiale, seguendo le tracce dei droidi, stermino' i Sabbipodi che avevano attaccato Luke ed utilizzo' i loro bantha per comuffare le sue tracce in modo tale da farle sembrare quelle di un gruppo di predoni Tusken. Essi attaccarono il sandcrawler che aveva recuperato R2-D2 e C-3PO nel deserto, interrogando ed uccidendo i Jawa. Procedettero fino al Podere dei Lars, dove interrogarono ed assassinarono anche Owen e Beru. Incontrarono anche una cella Ribelle locale nel Mare di Dune, ingaggiando con essa una brutale schermaglia che vide gli Imperiali uscirne vincitori. L'Impero istitui' anche un blocco militare dell'intero Tatooine in modo da impedire ai droidi di fuggire ed avvio' una sistematica ricerca a Mos Eisley. Cio' porto' ad una seconda schermaglia contro alcuni degli abitanti. A Mos Eisley, tuttavia, Kenobi e Luke riuscirono a trovare un passaggio fino ad Alderaan per loro stessi ed i due droidi pagando il pilota Han Solo ed il suo secondo Chewbecca. Il Millennium Falcon di Solo sfuggi' al blocco Imperiale ed abbandono' Tatooine. L'Impero ne aveva avuto abbastanza ed inizio' una brutale campagna pacificatoria, uccidendo chiunque si facesse vivo. Alcune truppe Ribelli nascoste si unirono ai cittadini di Mos Eisley e tentarono di resistere, ma presto furono sconfitte. Durante gli eventi appena illustrati o poco dopo, due X-wing Ribelli pilotati da Rookie Uno e Ru Murleen, distrussero una porzione della guarnigione AT-ST posizionata a Mos Eisley. Si rivolsero poi verso l'alto e sferrarono un parzialmente vittorioso attacco contro lo Star Destroyer Devastator ancora in orbita intorno al pianeta. Nonostante il Devastator fosse seriamente danneggiato, entrambi i piloti abbandonarono il loro obiettivo per ritirarsi alla base Ribelle su Yavin 4 in tempo per la Battaglia di Yavin. In seguito a questo disastro, l'Impero accrebbe la sua presenza su Tatooine. Vi introdusse la Malattia di Bledsoe. Tuttavia Luke Skywalker, ora membro dell'Alleanza Ribelle ed addestrato per diventare uno Jedi, fece ritorno sul pianeta e distrusse la guarnigione Imperiale dopo aver rapito lo stesso dottor Bledsoe, dal quale ottenne l'antidoto per la malattia. In un momento imprecisato tra lo 0 ABY ed il 4 ABY, C-3PO ed R2-D2 tornarono su Tatooine insieme ad un agente Ribelle e ad Holocam E per distruggere una fabbrica di droidi assassini nascosta dell'Impero, infiltrandosi in un sandcrawler dei Jawa. Riuscirono a ridurre tutti i Droidi Assassini modello IG dell'Impero a droidi ballerini. Nel 4 ABY, Boba Fett porto' Han Solo, ibernato nella carbonite, al Palazzo di Jabba e riscosse la taglia posta sulla sua testa. Luke torno' su Tatooine per recuperare Han. Prima di compiere questa impresa, egli costrui' una nuova spada laser, avendo perso su Bespin quella datagli da Kenobi. Luke, Leia, Lando Calrissian ed i droidi si infiltrarono nel Palazzo di Jabba e liberarono Han Solo dalla carbonite. I due Skywalker e Solo furono pero' catturati. Jabba decise di dare Luke e Han in pasto al Sarlacc al Grande Pozzo di Carkoon, ma essi riuscirono a ribaltare la situazione. Han spedi' accidentalmente Boba Fett nel Pozzo e Leia strangolo' a morte Jabba con una catena mentre Luke combatteva contro le numerose guardie di Jabba con la sua nuova spada laser. Dopo aver distrutto la chiatta di Jabba, Luke ed i suoi amici abbandonarono Tatooine verso il loro rendezvous con l'Alleanza Ribelle. Nuova Repubblica Dopo la Battaglia di Endor, l'Imperatore Sate Pestage fece costruire la Base Eidolon su Tatooine, ma non la utilizzo' mai. La Base venne poi scoperta dallo Squadrone Rogue della Nuova Repubblica. Il Comandante Wedge Antilles diede ad Elscol Loro molte delle armi presenti nella Base Eidolon. Elscol lascio' lo Squadrone Rogue ed utilizzo' tali armi per creare un movimento di guerriglia indipendente per liberare mondi dall'Imperial Remnant. Lo Squadrone Rogue torno' su Tatooine anche per acquistare armi dallo zio di Gavin Darklighter, Huff Darklighter, durante la Guerra di Bacta, quando lo Squadrone lavorava indipendentemente dalla Nuova Repubblica. Avendo ospitato Luke Skywalker durante la sua infanzia, Tatooine divenne una sorta di meta turistica tra i mondi della Nuova Repubblica. Nell'8 ABY, in seguito al suo matrimonio con Han Solo, Leia Organa Solo si reco' su Tatooine per recuperare il dipinto Alderaaniano Killik Twilight e la chiave Shadowcast nascosta in esso. Li' ella trovo' il diario di sua nonna Shmi e, con l'aiuto degli amici d'infanzia di suo padre Kitster e Wald, scopri' che egli non era il mostro malvagio che ella pensava che fosse e riusci' a perdonarlo. Nel 12 ABY, l'Eye of Palpatine si fermo' sul pianeta e, non trovando gli stormtrooper che stava cercando, imbarco' dei Sabbipodi e dei Jawa tentando (senza successo) di fare loro il lavaggio del cervello facendone degli Imperiali. Nello stesso anno Luke Skywalker e Han Solo ispezionarono il Palazzo di Jabba e scoprirono che gli Hutt stavano pianificando la costruzione di una superarma. Nel 14 ABY, Jaden Korr del Nuovo Ordine Jedi visito' il pianeta per due volte durante l'investigazione di un misterioso Culto Sith noto come i Discepoli di Ragnos. La prima volta si trattava di investigare su delle attivita' mercenarie. Arrivando a Mos Eisley, la Raven's Claw venne catturata da un raggio traente sotto il controllo dei cultisti. Jaden riusci' a liberare la nave con l'aiuto di Chewbecca. La seconda volta che Jaden visito' Tatooine fu quando un coltivatore di umidita' udi' per caso un gruppo di contrabbandieri parlare di un culto Sith in un bar e registro' la conversazione nel suo droide R5. Sfortunatamente, egli inizio' ad essere spaventato e vendette il droide a dei Jawa prima di lasciare Tatooine. Jaden torno' quindi sul pianeta per mettere le mani sul droide e portarlo all'Accademia Jedi prima che i Jawa gli cancellassero la memoria. Nel 22 ABY, gli apprendisti Jedi Anakin Solo e Tahiri Veila si recarono su Tatooine dopo che il padre adottivo Sabbipode di Tahiri, Sliven, le chiese di tornare. Ella fu cresciuta per tutta la sua vita da una tribu' Sabbipode senza conoscere i suoi veri genitori, ma il giorno in cui apprendere la verita' era finalmente arrivato. Prima tuttavia ella avrebbe dovuto dimostrarsi degna di conoscerla. Tahiri ed Anakin dovettero fare affidamento sulla Forza per superare molte difficolta' tra cui affrontare un mortale Drago Krayt e sopravvivere al letale Mare di Dune. Alla fine entrambi gli Jedi riuscirono nel loro intento e Tahiri venne a sapere che i suoi genitori erano Tryst and Cassa Veila e che essi erano stati accidentalmente uccisi durante un raid dei predoni Tusken alla loro fattoria di umidita'. In seguito a cio', i due ritornarono su Yavin IV e liberarono le anime dei Massassi intrappolate all'interno del Globo Dorato. Durante l'epoca della Nuova Repubblica, Tatooine subi' un ciclo di tremende tempeste di sabbia che danneggiarono e distrussero svariati insediamenti Umani. Non e' noto se ne risentirono anche i Sabbipodi ed i Jawa. Alleanza Galattica Dopo che gli Yuuzhan Vong distrussero ogni forma di vito su Nal Hutta e Nar Shaddaa, gli Hutt adottarono Tatooine come nuovo pianeta dimora. Durante l'Invasione degli Yuuzhan Vong, Tatooine divenne un centro di commercio visto che gli Yuuzhan Vong lo lasciarono in pace. Nel 29 ABY gli Hutt tornarono a Nal Hutta e rivendicarono il pianeta, sebbene non sia noto si rivendicarono anche Nar Shaddaa o meno. Citta' importanti *Anchorhead *Bestine *Mos Eisley *Mos Entha *Mos Espa *Mos Gamos *Mos Osnoe *Mos Zabu Dietro le quinte Tatooine e' spesso citato erroneamente come "Tattoine" in alcune fonti. Cio' dovrebbe essere interpretato come errore tipografico. Il nome del pianeta non viene mai citato in Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza; secondo Lucas, egli utilizzo' il nome Utapau nel copione del film, ma infine lo battezzo' similmente alla localita' desertica tunisina in cui il film venne girato, Tataouine. Tatooine appare in ogni film di Star Wars ad eccezione di Star Wars Episodio V: L'Impero colpisce ancora. In Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith esso appare solo nella scena finale alla fattoia di umidita' dei Lars. Sono state mosse delle critiche verso Lucas per l'utilizzo di un pianeta desertico troppo simile ad Arrakis, introdotto nella serie di romanzi di Dune di Frank Herbert. Tuttavia l'ispirazione potrebbe essere venuta dal pianeta Mongo di Flash Gordon, descritto da alcuni media come desertico. Questa ipotesi e' supportata dalla presenza dello spazioporto Gordon sul pianeta Aquilae nella prima bozza di Star Wars, lo stesso pianeta che successivamene venne rinominato Utapau nella seconda stesura, in cui Gordon viene brevemente menzionato. Come gia' detto, Utapau venne infine rinominato Tatooine. Oltre a cio', la Kenner pianifico' la creazione di una action figure chiamata Mongo Beefhead Tribesman per The Epic Continues, rafforzando ulteriormente la connessione a Mongo/Flash Gordon; tuttavia, la linea di giocattoli del 1986 fu annullata prima che entrasse in via di produzione. In Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma, la mappa di Tatooine e' in realta' una mappa di Marte. Nell'Universo di Star Wars sono piuttosto comuni i pianeti con il nome che termina con il suffisso "-ooine"; alcuni esempi sono Minntooine, Dantooine, Kinooine e Vactooine. In Star Wars: Rogue Squadron, svariate localita' famose di Tatooine come il Beggar's Canyon, il Palazzo di Jabba, il Pozzo del Sarlacc, Mos Eisley, e la capsula di salvataggio di R2-D2 e C-3PO, risultano piuttosto vicine l'una all'altra, quando invece in realta' sono sparse sulla superficie del pianeta. Le aree reali in cui sono state girate le scene di Tatooine sono in Tunisia e nello Yuma Desert in California. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic cerca di creare dei parallelismi tra la Terra e Tatooine, descrivendo quest'ultimo come l'ancestrale mondo natale dell'Umanita' al posto di quelli comunemente accettati in precedenza, Corellia o Coruscant, ed il suo ecosistema morente in seguito allo sviluppo incontrollato ed alla guerra dei Rakata. Infine, Tatooine si trova al limitare della galassia, similmente a come la Terra si trova ai confini della Via Lattea. Il videogioco per PC Star Wars: Rebellion localizza erroneamente Tatooine nel Settore Orus, il quale in realta' si trova nei Territori dell'Orlo Interno. Apparizioni *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''Death Star Designer'' (solo menzionato) *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' (flashback) *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' (solo menzionato) *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel (prima apparizione) *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * Spare Parts}} *''Star Wars Science Adventures: Journey Across Planet X'' (solo menzionato) *''Skywalkers'' *''Cantina Communications'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' (solo menzionato) *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' (solo menzionato) *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Droid Trouble'' * *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Death Star Pirates'' (solo menzionato) *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' (solo menzionato) *''The Serpent Masters'' (solo menzionato) *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' (solo menzionato) *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' (solo menzionato) *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' (solo menzionato) *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' (solo menzionato) *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' (solo menzionato) *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' (flashback) *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' (solo menzionato) *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' (solo menzionato) *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' (solo menzionato) *''Pearls in the Sand'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' (solo menzionato) *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' (solo menzionato) *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic (solo menzionato) *''Command Decision'' (solo menzionato) *''A Valentine Story'' (solo menzionato) *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' (solo menzionato) *''Star Wars Episodio V: L'Impero colpisce ancora'' (solo menzionato) *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' (solo menzionato) *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' (solo menzionato) *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' (solo menzionato) *''Thank the Maker!'' (flashback) *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite'' (solo menzionato) *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Stop That Jawa!'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' (solo menzionato) *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''Sand Blasted'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' (flashback) *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' (solo menzionato) *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' (solo menzionato) *''Handoff'' (solo menzionato) *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' (solo menzionato) *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' (solo menzionato) *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' (solo menzionato) *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' (solo menzionato) *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''The Epic Continues'' (cancellato) *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' (solo menzionato) *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Hutt and Seek'' (solo menzionato) *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' (solo menzionato) *''Heir to the Empire'' *''The Last Command'' (solo menzionato) *''Children of the Jedi'' (visione di Luke Skywalker) *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Jade Solitaire'' (solo menzionato) *''Before the Storm'' (solo menzionato) *''Specter of the Past'' (solo menzionato) *''Star Wars: Union'' (solo menzionato) *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' (solo menzionato) *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' (solo menzionato) *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' (visione di Tahiri Veila) *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' (solo menzionato) *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' (solo menzionato) *''Star Tours'' *''Vector Prime'' (solo menzionato) *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' (solo menzionato) *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' (solo menzionato) *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' (solo menzionato) *''Betrayal'' (solo menzionato) *''Exile'' (solo menzionato) *''Fury'' (solo menzionato) *''Revelation'' (solo menzionato) *''Star Wars: Droidworks'' }} Non-canon appearances Fonti * * * * * *The Shadow War Chronicles nel Databank (apparizione non canonica) *Thorn Drumheller nel Databank (apparizione non canonica) * * * * (solo menzionato) * * *Nomads of Tatooine sul sito ufficiale di Star Wars Galaxies }} en:Tatooine de:Tatooine es:Tatooine fr:Tatooine nl:Tatooine pl:Tatooine pt:Tatooine